Salade de fruits jolie jolie jolie
by Little-Dolls24
Summary: Quoi de mieux qu'une petite salade de fruits pour se remettre d'aplomb?


_Hellooooo tout le monde!_

_Et oui me revoici me revoilà après un long, très long moment d'absence sur la toile. _

_Ne m'en veuillez pas mais j'avais vraiment besoin de prendre ce recul. Enormément de choses ont changé dans ma vie et je travaille notamment sur un projet de plus grande ampleur que j'espère voir aboutir dans les prochains mois. _

_Je ne sais pas encore exactement quand je reprendrai sérieusement l'écriture mais en attendant pour me faire pardonner, voici un petit OS de circonstances, plein de légèreté. _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_Bisouuuus!_

* * *

Camus adorait les fruits, ce n'était un secret pour personne au sanctuaire. Les oranges pour les vitamines, les kiwis pour le teint, les mangues pour la vitalité.

Milo, lui, détestait ça. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'énorme corbeille de fruits pleine à rabord qui trônait dans la cuisine du douzième temple. Il ne pouvait alors s'empêcher de minauder un petit :

-Mon cœur, tu as pensé à acheter les biscuits que je t'avais demandés, pas vrai ?

Alors Camus l'incendiait du regard, quittant l'espace d'un instant son livre des yeux pour lui répondre :

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour entretenir ton cholestérol, Milo. Tu ferais mieux de faire plus attention à ta santé, Athéna soit louée si tu n'as pas déjà développé une carence !

Et Milo, piqué au vif, vexé comme une puce –en plus il n'avait même pas de cholestérol !- rétorquait :

-Une carence ?! Mais tu te fiches de moi ?! Celui d'entre nous qui manque cruellement de vitamines c'est toi, Camus !

Pour appuyer ses dires, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller coller son bras bronzé à souhait contre celui incroyablement pâle du verseau. Camus haussait alors un sourcil avant de se replonger dans sa lecture, non sans lui asséner un petit commentaire :

-Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi, Milo. Tu me remercieras plus tard. Ne viens pas te plaindre après auprès de moi si tu fais n'importe quoi avec ta santé.

La plupart du temps après ça, Milo grommelait, chouinait, boudait, pleurnichait, se goinfrait et finalement regrettait.

Mais pas cette fois ! Car aujourd'hui, son Camus d'amour, sa moitié, s'était blessé à l'entraînement. Oh bien sûr, il lui avait juré que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une blessure superficielle qui ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir le lendemain mais Milo l'avait vu arborer une moue douloureuse… et ça, pour le petit cœur amoureux du scorpion, c'en était déjà beaucoup trop !

En petit ami attentionné, il avait donc décidé de faire plaisir à son Camus. Et quoi de mieux pour le remettre en forme qu'une petite salade de fruits dont il raffolait tant ? Milo était peut-être novice dans le domaine, mais il avait mis tout son cœur dans la préparation.

Voilà comment, une heure plus tard, il était arrivé tout sourire dans le salon du douzième temple :

-Mon cœur, j'ai une surprise pour toi !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? avait demandé Camus d'un air suspicieux.

C'est que le verseau n'était que trop habitué aux surprises douteuses et farfelues de son petit ami.

-Je t'ai préparé un goûter dont tu me diras des nouvelles.

Camus plissa le nez et écarquilla les yeux lorsque Milo lui colla sous le nez un plat au contenu plus que douteux. Trop poli pour refuser, touché malgré lui par l'attention toute particulière que lui portait Milo, Camus s'arma de courage et avala tout rond une cuillérée offerte si gentiment par son compagnon… Sauf que, même avec tout le courage du monde, il fut incapable d'avaler l'horrible mélange.

Milo ne comprit pas pourquoi son petit ami se levait d'un bond, le bousculant au passage pour courir aux toilettes. D'abord vexé, ensuite paniqué à l'idée d'avoir pu empoisonner son précieux verseau, il le suivit à la trace.

-Camuuus mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Milo ?!

-Bah une salade de fruits, répondit le plus naturellement du monde Milo en haussant les épaules.

-Et où diable as-tu déniché ces fruits ?

-Ben dans mon frigo, mon cœur ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? C'est toi qui me les as amenés pour le repas de samedi chez Mu. Ne sois pas fâché, j'irai en racheter !

Camus blêmit : ce qu'il avait déposé chez Milo, c'était effectivement les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin pour préparer le repas organisé chez Mu à savoir : des aubergines, des betteraves, des piments et du gingembre.

-En plus ils étaient vraiment trop bizarres ces fruits mon Camus ! Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais penser à changer de supermarché !

Son petit ami était-il à ce point stupide qu'il était incapable de faire la différence entre un fruit et un légume ?!

-J'ai aussi apporté de la sauce chocolat, tu en veux ?

Ca, ça devait probablement être la sauce soja qu'il avait préparée… Alors Camus se contenta de décliner gentiment la proposition.

-Attends-moi dans le salon, Milo, je vais préparer le goûter. Il doit me rester… des chips dans le placard.

Milo ne prit même pas la peine de s'offusquer lorsqu'il entendit le mot magique. Il raffolait des chips, et c'était tellement rare que son Camus lui en propose que c'en était assez pour le mettre de bonne humeur.  
-D'accord mon Camus, je t'attends dans le canapé !

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Camus ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long soupir de lassitude. Qu'allait-il donc bien pouvoir faire de son incorrigible scorpion ?! Si le cruel manque de culture de son petit ami n'était plus un secret pour lui, Milo parvenait tout de même toujours à l'étonner. Il décida de lui parler de sa bourde autour d'un plat de chips au sel… comme ça, Milo serait bien moins susceptible.

Mais quand il arrivait dans le salon, Camus ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver Milo assis en tailleur, s'empiffrant avec joie de grosses poignées de poivrons aspergées de sauce soja.

-Mais enfin Milo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Ces drôles de fraises sont drôlement bonnes mon Camus, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu leurs reprochais ! Et c'est un délice avec cette sauce chocolat !

Camus en laissa tomber le plat de chips. Non seulement, Milo était un abruti mais en plus, il allait devoir passer la nuit à le veiller pendant qu'il vomirait en gémissant, jurant croix de bois croix de fer qu'il ne mangerait plus jamais de fruits de toute sa vie.

Moralité de l'histoire : manger cinq fruits et légumes par jour, oui, mais pas avec n'importe qui !


End file.
